Faded Memory
by Di.M.H
Summary: Yami is on his usual quest to recover his memories when he ends up seeing a ghostly of figure a girl that keeps popping out. Yugi and his friends to help but in the end Yami discoveries the truth on his own.


**Di.M.H: "I exactly had fun writing this one, I hope I did a good job. i thought it would be challenging to write something like this but it actually was pretty easy, anyhow enjoy. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Faded Memory**_

#

Yami sat in the stone like throne within the millennium puzzle. It had been quiet and there wasn't a reason for him to take over the body that he shared with the young boy who had solved the puzzle. He looked around the room as he trying to search through his thoughts hoping to find some distant memories that he couldn't find anywhere else.

_"Hey Yug," _said a voice.

Yami knew that voice but it wasn't directed toward him. He looked up at the eye that showed the blonde boy standing there. He could hear Yugi answer him.

_"What's up Jonouchi?"_

_ "Honda and I were talking about grabbing a slice of pizza. Ya wanna to join us?"_

_ "Sure, that sounds like fun,"_

_ "Great see ya at the gate after gate school."_

_ "Okay,"_

Yami just chuckled. He loved watching his friends within the puzzle. He watched as the blonde disappeared from view to be replaced by a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. Yami could feel that Yugi was getting nervous at the sight of this girl. Yami knew that Yugi had a crush on this girl. Yami smirked as he sent his thoughts to the boy

_Relax partner, there's no reason to be nervous. You know that Anzu won't reject you._

_ "Hey Yugi,"_

_ "O-oh h-hey Anzu, what's up?"_

_ "I was wondering if we're still on for Sunday."_

_ "O-of course, I w-wouldn't miss it."_

_ "Great,"_

She smiled and walked away. Yami shook his head as he smirked. Yugi should try to be brave a little more he thought to himself.

#

Yami sat in Yugi's room in his soul form. Yugi was busy trying to decide on what to wear for his date with Anzu this evening.

_"Don't be so nervous partner," _said Yami while smirking at the boy.

"That's easy for you to say Pharaoh," said Yugi, "you don't have to worry about making a good impression."

_"You know that you don't have to try hard with Anzu. She likes you already."_

Yugi let out a sigh knowing that he was right. Yami just chuckled as he watched him. Yugi had finally decided on what to wear for his date. Yami just closed his eyes before disappearing into the puzzle. He could hear Yugi call out to him.

_"You're just going to leave me here?"_

_ You got this partner don't worry, if you need me then I'll be there but until then don't worry._

#

Yami walked through one of the many corridors of the puzzle. There were so many doors that he didn't know where to start from. He had tried so many times to find the door that had any evidence of who he really was.

_Pharaoh_

He froze in his tracks. That wasn't Yugi's voice but a woman's. He looked around but couldn't find anything. He let out a sigh when he heard it again

_Pharaoh_

He spun around to see a ghostly figure of a girl with short brown hair and dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing but he couldn't see her face. She had her back to him. He walked toward her but she vanished.

_"YUG," _

Yami looked to the eye over his head to see that Jonouchi and Yugi were in danger. Yami closed his eyes and opened them to find that he was in the room with Jonouchi right beside him. Jonouchi had looked at him. Yami looked at the men that were holding knives in their hands. He felt some wet on his torso. He touched his chest and held up his hand to see that Yugi had been stabbed by a knife. Now he knew what was going on.

"Jonouchi," he said, "you take out the ones on the left,"

"Got ya," said Jonouchi before taking off.

Yami looked down at the wound on his chest. Luckily it wasn't too deep. Yami wondered how he would punish these bastards. He decided to go with his usual "mind crush". He held up his hand and the men dropped to the floor like dolls.

_"Pharaoh,"_

He turned to see Yugi standing there. He was holding his chest where he had been stabbed. Yami walked over and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright Yugi," he said, "they won't hurt you anymore."

_"I-I know but…"_

Yugi looked to the side. Yami looked to see Anzu lying on the floor with a knife in her chest. He realized that she had tried to protect Yugi once again before getting hurt herself. Jonouchi came over and knelt down to pick up the girl. Yami walked over to help him. They walked out of the warehouse where they were fighting. Honda appeared on his motorcycle. He noticed the wounds on Anzu and Yami.

"You guys okay," he asked running toward them.

"Never mind us," said Yami, "did you call for help?"

"Yeah, it's on the way," Honda replied.

"Good," said Yami.

#

Yami sat in the waiting room waiting to hear about Anzu. Yugi was sitting next to him in spirit form. He was looking down at his feet. Yami looked down at the young boy.

_"It's all my fault,"_

"No," Yami replied, "it isn't your fault. You know that Anzu would protect you with her very life."

Yugi just sat there not saying a word. Yami sighed until Jonouchi and Honda came into the room. He stood up to meet them halfway.

"Well," he asked.

"She'll be fine," said Honda.

"Yeah, the doc says that she needs some rest," said Jonouchi.

Yami nodded and looked over at Yugi; who seemed to smile a bit. Yami closed his eyes and let Yugi take over again.

_"Ya know I'm not use to you and the Pharaoh changing places like that," _said Jonouchi.

Yugi just laughed while Yami chuckled from inside the puzzle. Yugi and the others started talking until they were allowed to go see Anzu.

_Pharaoh_

Yami turned around to see the girl from earlier again. She still had her back to him. He took a step forward before she disappeared again. Who was this girl and why did he kept seeing her? Did she mean something to him?

#

"Hey Pharaoh are you here?"

Yami perked up to see Yugi opening the door that led to the corridor that connected their mind rooms together. He was sitting on the stairs thinking when he heard his partner's voice. Yugi smiled when he saw him. Yami stood up to meet the young boy halfway.

"What's the matter Yugi," he asked.

"Um, I um,"

"There must be something wrong if you're mind brought you here."

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Well about the god cards. I don't know how they could help us uncover your memories."

"I see well I do find myself wondering about that as well."

Yugi looked at him from the corner of his eye. Yami placed his hands into his pockets. Yugi let out a sigh as he rubbed back of his neck.

"I'm also nervous about our trip to Egypt next month. What if I end up losing you?"

A smirk crossed Yami's face. Yugi was like a little brother to him and he found himself being very fond of the young boy. He placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"If it comes to where I have to leave then it's time but don't worry Yugi; I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"I know but still…"

"Don't worry Yugi, nothing can tear us apart partner."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami returned the smile. Yugi was the little brother that Yam never had or so he thought. He didn't mind helping the boy or being there when he was needed. Ever since that Yugi had solved the puzzle Yami had been very protective of him.

_Pharaoh_

Yami spun around to see the girl standing there. She was now facing him but he couldn't see her face. What he could tell was that she was smiling.

"Who's that," Yugi asked noticing the girl.

The girl vanished again. Yami could only stare where she had been standing just moments before.

"I don't know," Yami replied.

#

Yami found himself in control of the body. He looked to see Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu standing there waving to him. He realized where he was.

"Yugi," he called, "W-wha?! Not this again!"

"Hey Pharaoh," said Jonouchi.

Yami straightened up and tried to act his usual self. He had no idea why Yugi was doing this. He walked waved to them as he cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said.

"Ya ready," Jonouchi asked.

"For what," Yami replied raising a brow.

"Yugi asked us to help you," Anzu explained, "He said that you've been seeing someone from your past."

_Yugi what are you up to?_

"Come on let's go," said Honda, "our table is ready."

They walked into a diner where they were sat outside. The waiter handed them menus before walking away.

"So spill it," said Jonouchi, "we're dying to know."

"Well I suppose that…"

"You can tell us Pharaoh," said Anzu, "after all isn't that what friends are for?'

Yami let out a sigh. He knew that they were only trying to help. Yugi must've asked for their help in solving this.

"So what have you been seeing," Honda asked.

Yami thought for a moment. He could tell them. They were his friends after all. He could trust them. He let out another sigh. He explained about the girl that he kept seeing and every time she appeared he heard a voice called out to him.

"A girl," Anzu asked.

"Yes," Yami replied, "but I can't see her face but I do feel like I know her."

"So what can you tell us about her," Anzu asked.

"Yeah maybe that could trigger something if you tell us about her," said Honda.

Yami gave them the description of the girl, as he did this that same girl popped in his head. Something about this girl that felt familiar and a warm feeling was wasting over him as though she meant everything to him which seemed strange to him.

"So you don't remember other than her appearance or voice," said Anzu.

Yami nodded. He wondered who this girl could be. He understood that Yugi wanted to help by having the others talk with him but he doubt that they could have any luck with this as much as he had. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

_Pharaoh_

He opened his eyes as he heard it. He looked over his shoulder to see that same girl standing there looking at him. From what he could tell that she had a sad expression as though she was upset by something

_You promised_

She disappeared and without realizing it he had stood up as though he wanted to run after her but he knew that it was impossible.

"Pharaoh," Anzu called.

He turned around to see his friends staring at him looking concerned. He sat back down in his chair. He leaned forward resting his chin onto his hands. What was going and what did she mean by "you promised"? Was she someone in his past that meant something to him? That he was unsure of. Jonouchi was looking at the spot that Yami had been staring at earlier.

"What did you see," he asked.

"Her," was all he could say.

#

Yami did appreciate that his friends tried to help but they couldn't help him. Just who was she and what did he promise her?

"Hey Pharaoh,"

He looked up to see Yugi standing there. He wondered why he was here. He should be in control of the body. It was day time and Yugi should be in school by now.

"Shouldn't you be attending class," Yami asked.

"Well, I was worried about you," said Yugi rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be,"

"Pharaoh," Yugi cried, "you've been acting strange lately and you barely appear in spirit form anymore. Does this have to with the girl you keep seeing?"

"It does, I've been trying to figure just who she is but I can't find anything. Not in my head or in any of the rooms within the puzzle itself."

"Not a single one?"

"Unless there is a room that I haven't found yet which I wouldn't be surprised, there are so many that I may have not found them all."

"Maybe we could look for it together, maybe we could find that room and holds your memories of her and find out who she is."

"Maybe,"

_"Hey Yug, you alive in there."_

Yugi disappeared leaving Yami standing there alone. He sighed before walking around the corridors of his mind. There had to be something that could tell him who this girl was somewhere. Where could he find that room?

More of the rooms were traps that would spell doom for anyone that entered them. He barely allowed Yugi to search here since he could get hurt and forever be trapped in the room. Yami came to a stop a he stood in front of a door that he hadn't seen before. He reached forward wrapping his fingers around the door handle.

_Pharaoh_

The voice was coming from the other side of the door. He pulled it opened to find a bright light greeting him. He shielded his face from the light.

_Pharaoh_

The light vanished and he found himself staring at an image of himself as the Pharaoh of Egypt. He stood there as the image begun to play like an old movie. He saw that girl but her face was covered by shadows. He watched as the image of himself approached the girl. The girl was staring out into a large city on a large balcony.

He watched as the image of him wrapped his arms around her waist. The girl turned to face him. Yami stood there as the two kissed.

_"Sorry, I've kept you waiting," _he said.

_"It was nothing at all," _she replied, _"I was worried that you would never return o me."_

_ "I will always return to you. Our love will never burn out."_

The girl placed her head onto his chest. Yami couldn't believe this; this girl that he had been seeing was a lover of his. Yami placed a hand on his head as a name was burned into his mind; a name that brought warmth and joy to his very soul.

_Mana_

The image vanished and he was standing there staring into a dark room. He took a step forward into the room. He felt a presence behind him and turned around. The girl was there looking at him with a sorrowful look.

_You promised that our love would never burn out._

"Mana," he called, "forgive me, I've never meant to forget you. I….I promise to never forget our love again."

A smile appeared on her face which caused his heart to beat faster than he thought possible. She disappeared into the darkness of the room leaving him there.

_I promise Mana to never let our love burn out again._

#

"So, are sure that you're okay," Yugi asked.

_"Yes, I'm fine," _Yami replied standing there in spirit form beside the young boy.

He hadn't told Yugi or the others what he saw that day but now that he knew who that girl really was everything seemed brighter to him.

"Well, I guess so," said Yugi looking down at the puzzle.

"By the way Pharaoh did something happen to you recently?"

_"Why do you ask?"_

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood for the past few days."

_"I do?"_

Yami let a chuckle escape him. He wasn't being as careful as he first thought. Yugi looked at him confused. Yami's mood seemed to be brighter for some reason. Yugi was beginning to wonder if something happened inside the puzzle while he wasn't there. Yami stood there with his arms crossed his chest looking at the boy.

Yugi went to open his mouth when his grandfather called to let him know that Anzu was there waiting for him for school. Yugi grabbed his bag and looked at the Pharaoh.

"I don't know what happened to you Pharaoh but it's good to see you smile more." he said before running out the room.

Yami chuckled before going into the puzzle. He stood there to see the ghostly girl standing there waiting on him. He reached out his hand and the girl placed her hand in his. She maybe just a memory of his former lover but didn't mean that his love for her wasn't real.

"You look lovely today," he said kissing her hand.

The girl giggled before disappearing into smaller lights leaving him standing there. He looked up at the lights as they flew up into the air. He smiled as he watched them disappear. Now that he had a part of his past revealed there was no way that he would ever forget her again. She was everything he needed and for once in three thousand years he didn't feel so alone.

_Someday I will return to you and our love will burn brighter than before._


End file.
